Cameron Clix
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | anime deck = Photography | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Syuta Hayami or Shuta Hayami is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He was a Number holder, but was defeated at the hands of the Numbers Hunter Yuma Tsukumo whom claimed his "Number" after the Duel. He owns a D-Pad which also operates as a camera, which he used to predict his opponent's futures whilst possessed by his "Number". Personality Normally, Syuta is a kind-mannered and friendly person who is willing to do favours for anyone. This is evident when he takes photographs for people for free, such as when a group of children asked for a group photograph to which Syuta took it and gave it to them. Whilst possessed by his "Number 25: Force Focus", Syuta becomes quite malicious, defeating his opponents mercilessly and then leaving them on the floor whilst he takes their Heart Pieces. He even went so far as to put innocent lives on the blimp in danger, just for the sake of his "scoops". After being defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, Syuta returns to his normal self, apologizing to Yuma and Tori for all of the destruction which he caused whilst being possessed. Biography History In the past, Syuta was a well-known photographer who took pictures for people, not having a large career within it. He also befriended Tori Meadows in the past and took many photographs of her as she was deemed model-worthy by him and the people he gave the photographs to. Some time after this, Syuta was taking photographs in a rose garden when he noticed something on the ground, which was a "Number", which he was inadvertently possessed by. This "Number" granted Syuta to predict the future through photographs, namely to cause destruction such as making cruise ships crash and catching airplanes on fire whilst in the air. These masterful photographs awarded Syuta many awards within the press, making him a wanted-photographer by many media organisations. Those which couldn't get him, wanted him gone as his photographs made the magazines he worked for sell better. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kari Tsukumo's boss tells her to watch out for Syuta as he has been spotted in Heartland. Of course, due to his "Number", he was there causing destruction, defeating duelists by bewildering them with his future knowledge and then taking their Heart Pieces. Kari managed to find Syuta just as he predicted the future of scaffolding falling on a builder he was dueling, to which she then found photographs of the events occurring, despite not taking photos, thus Kari gained knowledge on how he takes his masterful photographs. After Tori argued with Yuma Tsukumo about Reginald Kastle, she stormed off to the site of a blimp which was going to fly around Heartland City. Tori noticed Syuta, whom greeted her and then took a photograph of her before she departed on the blimp. Unbeknownst to Tori, this secured her doom as the photograph showed her on board the blimp and about to crash. Syuta is later challenged by Yuma to a Duel to save Tori. As the Duel progressed, Syuta managed to gain the upper hand by predicting all of Yuma's moves correctly but after defying fate, Yuma managed to summon his Number C39: Utopia Ray and defeat Syuta. After Kite Tenjo managed to save the blimp and the people within it from being destroyed by the crash, Syuta appeared before Yuma and Tori and apologized. He then took a photograph for the two as a memento and token of his apology. Deck Syuta plays a Photography Deck. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters